


School Vacation

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is in High School, Dean is 20. Sam runs way from home after their first encounter. *Wincest* so au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Big thank you to Siouxsam for taking the time to beta for me.

School had let out early due to the weather. It was early spring, but there was an abnormal heat spell the last few days and the old school building didn’t have air conditioning. It was well over 90(F) degrees and was too hot inside for classes to keep going. A few kids had already passed out from the heat. At this time of year the temperature wouldn’t normally get much above the mid 60’s in New England, so people were just not ready for this heat wave. So the weather, coupled with the fact that today was the last day of school before Spring vacation, the Principal had decided to let school out after lunch. 

 

Sam would normally have waited for Dean to pick him up after school, but due to the early dismissal Dean would still be working, so Sam walked the 1.5 miles to the small, 2 bedroom home they were currently renting. As Sam walked up the sidewalk nearing their home he was surprised to see the Impala in the driveway. 

 

Sam’s heart rate immediately ratcheted up as his mind started ping ponging to all the different reasons as to why his brother would be home so early. Did Dean get hurt at work? Did he get fired? Was Dad ok or had he been hurt on his current hunt? Had Dad called Dean and wanted him to join Dad on the hunt? 

 

Sam picked up his pace, his long legs carrying him to the front door and taking the porch stairs two at a time. As he was opening the front door he could hear Dean talking. “Yeah, tell me about it, little brothers are a pain in the ass” he laughed. Then “I should be able to meet you there around 10 tonight. I first have to get some dinner for the little freak, make sure he gets his chores done and is all set for the night before I can leave.” There were no other voices, so Sam assumed Dean was on the telephone talking with one of his friends he had made in the town they were currently calling home. Sam’s hand froze on the door handle; door just barely pushed open. Anger was starting to build at his brother’s words, talking to whoever like Sam was some kind of toddler needing to be taken care of by Dean. 

 

Finally he heard “yeah he’s 15 but it’s my job to make sure the kid is okay. See ya then, bye.” Sam heard the phone being returned to the cradle. He stood on the porch, breathing heavily trying to calm down so that he won’t have a scene with Dean when he walks in the house. 

 

Pushing the door open, Sam stormed into the living room and continued on down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Dean, without so much as a glance in Dean’s direction with a thunderous scowl on his face. Throwing his book bag onto his bed Sam stood there trying to calm down before going back out to the living room to face Dean. His brother often teased him about being a “pain in the ass little brother” or a “freak” or “geek boy” but Sam had always believed that Dean was just teasing, and didn’t really feel that way. However hearing him on the phone and talking about him to someone else like that made him feel that maybe that is how Dean really felt about him, that it wasn’t just teasing. 

***

 

Dean turned from the phone to the doorway as he heard Sam entering the house, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise at his brother’s appearance. He was about to ask him what he was doing home so early when Sam stormed by him down the hall to their bedroom. He stood there, surprise morphing into concern at Sam’s apparent bad mood. What was he doing home so soon and why the bad mood? Was he being picked on in school again? That didn’t really seem likely now that Sam had a growth spurt and was almost 5’7” and had gained some muscle mass. Plus, the older Sam got it seemed like he made friends easier, unlike his earlier school years when Dean was his protector against school bullies. 

 

“Sam? Hey Sam!” Dean called. Getting no response from his little brother, and yeah, he could still say little brother instead of younger brother, but wasn’t sure how much longer that would last at the current rate Sam was growing, Dean headed down the hall to see what was up with him. 

 

Just as Dean started down the hall, Sam emerged from the bedroom. “So, what are you doing home so early?” they both said at the same time. They stood at opposite ends of the hallway looking at each other, neither answering. 

 

“Well?” Dean finally said, clearly expecting Sam to answer first. 

 

Sam stood there, taking a minute to compose himself so he wouldn’t sound so upset when he answered. “School let out early because of the heat and no air conditioning. So what are you doing home? Why aren’t you at work?” 

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, turning his back to his brother and walking to the kitchen. “Same reason,” he said. “Too hot and no air conditioning. Want a soda?” he continued. 

 

Still trying to keep his composure, Sam followed his brother into the kitchen and sat at the small table that was against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. With his head down, his hair falling forwards and bangs hiding his eyes “so, heard from Dad at all?” he asked. “Any word on how the hunt is going?” 

 

Dean took two colas from the fridge, sat at the table opposite Sam, placed one can in front of Sam and opened his own soda. Studying his brother’s demeanor, slumped shoulders, hair hiding his face and flat tone of voice, he knew something was bothering Sam. “No, but you know we probably wouldn’t hear from him before the hunt was over. He told us when he left that he would be in an area that probably had no cell reception ‘cause it was so far out in the boonies. It’s only been a week since he left, and told us the job would take at least 2 weeks, maybe more. What’s eating you?” 

 

Clearing his expression and managing to keep his tone of voice even Sam looked up at his brother, “Nothing’s eating me. I was just wondering if maybe you heard from Dad is all.”

 

“Um hm” Dean said, continued staring at Sam, clearly not buying what he just said. 

 

“What! Why are you staring at me like that?” Sam huffed at his brother, drumming his fingers on the table and giving him an aggravated eye roll. 

 

“Yeah, whatever. I’m going to take a shower. I’m going out tonight after dinner. How about pizza tonight?” Dean called over his shoulder heading towards their bedroom as he stripped off his sweat soaked tee. Between the grease from working on the cars, and the sweat from the heat he felt like a sticky, soggy mess. 

 

Turning to reply to his brother, Sam’s words were caught in his throat as he stared at his brother’s retreating back. For the past year or so Sam had been struggling with confusing non-brotherly feelings towards Dean sometimes even a physical attraction, especially when seeing him shirtless or ready for bed in just his boxer briefs. Now, watching his shirtless back retreat from him and thinking of him naked in the shower was causing him to break out in a renewed sweat, having nothing to do with the heat of the day. Dean was now 20. At 6’1” and well muscled he was still significantly bigger than Sam although Sam had begun growing like a weed in the last year. His short cropped spiky hair was several shades lighter than Sam’s and with his round green eyes and freckles sprinkled across his face he really didn’t look all that much like Sam or his Dad, so Sam assumed he must take after their mother. Sam looked like John Winchester’s son with the dark hair and dimples. 

 

Hearing the shower go on, Sam tried to get his mind off of Dean. Morosely he recalled that it used to be that Dean wanted to spend time with Sam. Now however, every time there was any chance for them to spend some time together Dean always seemed to have plans that didn’t include Sam. Like maybe he really did think Sam was just a pain in the ass.

 

Feeling a bit sorry for himself he pulled out Catcher in the Rye from his book bag to finish for his English class, and went outside to sit on the porch so he wouldn’t be distracted by thoughts of Dean showering. He would have liked to go out with friends tonight too, or to have friends come over instead of being home alone all of the time now that Dean seemingly had no use for him. But obviously no one could come to their home, what with the salt lines and protective sigils placed around the home. And neither Dean nor his Dad allowed Sam to go out alone at night, even though Dean had been allowed this freedom at Sam’s age. His Dad and Dean both seemed to be under the impression that Sam needed protecting, even though they had no qualms about his going out on hunts for dangerous supernatural entities when school was not in session. The irony of that was not lost on Sam, though it seemed to escape the two older Winchesters.

 

Well, if he was going to sit outside in the heat he may as well get a tan while he was at it. Sam peeled off his blue short sleeved button down he had worn to school. He opened his book and promptly got lost in the story loosing track of the passing time. With the nomadic life they lead Sam frequently found escape from his loneliness in books. 

***

 

Dean finished dressing after his shower pulling on a clean black tee, called out to Sam from the bedroom “Hey, kiddo you decide what you want on the pizza for tonight?” Getting no reply he started down the hall shaking his head, wondering what the little geek’s problem was now. He had obviously been upset when he came home. Not finding Sam in the living room or kitchen he noted the front door was open. 

 

About to open the screen door and go out his gaze settled on Sam. He wondered how to get it out from him what the kid’s problem was. It used to be so easy when Sam was younger. Most of the time, Dean wouldn’t even have had to ask. Sam just came to him with his problems. Now, even under direct questioning, Dean would be lucky if Sam told him anything personal anymore. Since crossing into that magical land of teen-dom Sam had become a puzzle that like the Rubik Cube Dean had no patience to solve. He loved his little brother, always had, always would. He had always been Sam’s protector, confidante, and best friend. With Dad gone so much, most of the time Dean felt like he was the one raising Sammy, that he was the one entitled to his love and to be the source of his comfort when the boy was troubled. And that was the reason Dean felt so torn now. 

 

Staring at Sam he noted, not for the first time, the way his body was developing as he entered his teen years and felt the wave of overwhelming love wash over him. Unfortunately this was followed quickly with the desire to pull him up against his chest, wrap him in his arms and kiss him breathless. These feelings had been increasing lately every time he saw Sam hurt, either emotionally or physically. Also unfortunately every time he saw Sam shirtless, or emerging from the shower, wrapped in a towel still dripping wet, or readying for bed. The lust for his younger brother was taking a toll on Dean. He had taken to spending as little time with Sam alone as he could, going out at nights to bars, playing pool or picking up one night stands so he could come home after Sam was asleep and Dean too drunk to do anything but fall into bed and pass out. Now, staring at Sam’s back he had no clue what was bothering him, and knew Sam wouldn’t confide in him. 

 

“Hey, Sammy, I asked you if you knew what you wanted on the pizza.” 

 

“Whatever. Get what you want, it doesn’t matter to me” Sam replied in a sullen voice. 

 

Mouth pulling into a frown, Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, considering if he should pursue his questioning as to whatever had Sam in his current funk. Finally shaking his head Dean turned and walked back to the phone and ordered from the local pizza house. Finishing with the order, he yelled out to Sam “get your ass in here and set the table food will be here in 15 minutes. Then I’m going out so make sure the doors and windows are all locked after I leave and don’t wait up for me.” 

 

Rolling his eyes and huffing in aggravation, Sam came back in. “You’ve got to be kidding! I’m not going to close up the doors and windows in this heat when we have no air conditioning. It won’t cool off til the middle of the night. I’ll stay up til it cools off and then close it up.” 

 

Losing his patience Dean retorted, “Listen you little pain in the ass, I said you close up the house when I leave. And make sure the salt lines are laid out properly. You’re not going to be home alone after dark with a wide open house and no salt lines. There’s no point in laying the salt until the house is closed. It only takes a minor breeze to screw up the lines. Now you can do as you’re told or I can always tie you up in your bed and close the house up myself and leave you in the dark. Or you can do as your told and watch TV or read while I’m gone, so what’s it going to be!” he finished, glaring at Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had left an hour ago after watching Sam close all the windows and lay salt lines on the sills, then stood on the porch looking through the living room window to make sure Sam closed and locked the front door and laid a line of salt in front of that also. Sam now sat on the sofa in front of the TV with his book in his lap. He was too mad to pay attention to the book or the TV. He had considered going out for a run. The house had some woods at the edge of the back yard with several paths winding through the woods he used for running trails. 

 

While running along one of the trails a few days ago he had found that there was a nice little lake with some cabins tucked into the woods, and was thinking a dip in the lake would feel pretty good right now, even though the water would still be cold this early in the spring. It was not yet dusk, but the temperature had dropped outside to a much more comfortable 75 degrees or so, while the house, being all closed up was still sweltering. As much as Sam wanted to go out he knew it would be just his luck that Dean would call the house phone to make sure Sam was there to pick it up. And if he wasn’t then all hell would break loose. 

 

Finally deciding to just go ahead and take a shower and go to bed early, maybe do some more reading in bed, he went to the shared bedroom and shucked off his clothes, piling them into the laundry basket, which was now almost overflowing. They had no washing machine or dryer in their rental so the laundry had to wait until Dean drove them to the local Laundromat. And with the way Dean had been avoiding being around Sam lately he wasn’t sure the laundry would get done before they had no clean underwear left. Sam looked into his drawer, finding only a couple pair left. He considered maybe stuffing a small load of just his underwear and tees into a bag and walking to the Laundromat tomorrow. This just added fuel to his frustration over the way Dean was treating him. 

 

As he stepped into the shower he replayed Dean’s words to him and about him to his friend; like a never ending loop he could hear, pain in the ass, freak, he’s my job, pain in the ass, freak, job. The words hurt and Sam could feel his chest tightening and eyes begin to fill. Getting angry with himself for being so emotional he stepped into the shower running cool water over his body to try and cool off physically and emotionally. 

 

After the shower, lying in his bed clad only in his boxer briefs, Sam let his mind wander, where it settled on Dean. What was he doing now? Presumably he was at the local bar either playing pool or picking up a chick. He was an unbelievable flirt and Sam knew that the ladies found his brother very attractive so he had no problems when it came to obtaining company with the fairer sex. Lately this had Sam feeling jealous of the women his brother chose and then feeling sick at the thought he wanted to be the one kissing Dean instead of those tramps. 

 

Closing his eyes he could just see Dean, pressed up against some girl in the backseat of the Impala, lying down on top of her, kissing her, starting to rub against her. With these images flooding his mind, without even realizing what he was doing, his hand found its way under his boxers to his hardening dick. Stroking up and down, first open palm softly grazing his length, he slowly wrapped his fingers around and added more pressure. Ah, yeah that was good. 

 

Spreading his legs wider, adding more pressure to his strokes the head began leaking and his thumb spread the drops around and down with each stroke. Even better! Picking up the pace and increasing the pressure he could feel his balls start to tighten up, he began softly panting, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips and hips rising off the mattress. Oh god, it felt so good, he was getting so close. The image of Dean walking down the hallway shirtless on his way to take his shower this afternoon popped into Sam’s head, he started thrusting into his fist faster, and finally came all over his hand and stomach. Sam laid there heaving air into his lungs as he came down from his orgasm. 

 

Finally he got up, took one of the dirty tees from the laundry basket and wiped himself up. Returning to his bed he felt confused. Yeah he had jerked off plenty of times before, but usually to the images of a girl at whatever school he was at that he liked, or maybe to an actress or model. This was the first time images of his brother had flooded his mind while climaxing. Was he turning into some sick, twisted pervert? Dean would be disgusted by him and his father would disown him if they knew. Feeling emotionally and physically drained, Sam turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep. 

***

 

Dean pulled up in front of the house. Seeing the lights were all off meant Sam would presumably be asleep. He felt relieved he would not have to deal with him tonight. He wasn’t sure he would be able to keep control of himself if Sam was up. It seemed like the bar had nothing but tall, leggy brunettes tonight. He tried to stay away from them as they reminded him too much of Sam. He tried to stick with shorter blondes and redheads, especially those who weren’t too bright. The less in common his hook-ups had with Sam the better. 

 

But tonight for some reason it seemed like everywhere he looked he saw a female version of Sam, including one girl he almost couldn’t resist. She had wavy hair, bangs and hazel tilted eyes. He ended up staring at her most of the night, getting drunker and drunker. Finally he just decided he was too drunk to pick up anyone and drove home. Now he just needed to make it into his bed without waking Sam. 

 

He made it in the front door, down the hallway and into the bedroom without any noise. He had his shirt off, was toeing off his shoes when he heard Sam turn in his bed and softly snuffle back down into his pillow. Dean stopped to make sure Sam wasn’t waking, then pulling one leg out of his jeans, didn’t get his foot back down on the floor fast enough, lost his balance and fell forwards onto his own bed with a loud “oomph” and a soft “shit”. Sitting up he was in the process of pulling his other leg out of his jeans when he looked over and saw that Sam was looking at him, half lidded, mostly still asleep. 

 

“Dean?” he heard Sam mumble. 

 

“Go back to sleep Sammy” he replied rising to throw his jeans in the closet and get a glass of water. Coming back into the room he set the water glass on the bedside table and heard a muffled “you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine Sammy, now go back to sleep.” His gruff reply only served to wake Sam up further instead of sending him back to sleep. 

 

Sam sat up, peered over at Dean, eyes full of sleepy concern. “You sure?” 

 

Dean, still standing at the table between the two beds, stood looking down at Sam. Dean took in Sam’s torso, becoming more broad and muscled the older and taller his brother got, took in the fine sheen of sweat caused by the still too hot room temperature, his wavy silken hair with his bangs now sticking to his forehead. Dean reached down to sweep the bangs out of his eyes. He wanted, needed to see Sam’s eyes. They were always so expressive. They always told Dean what Sam was feeling, which was, he believed why Sam now refused to cut his hair any shorter, so that he could hide behind it when he didn’t want people to know what he was feeling. 

 

As Dean pushed Sam’s hair back, Sam rose so that he was standing in front of Dean, looking up at him, and all Dean could see was love and concern radiating from those eyes, like pools of moss covered cool forest floor. Dean just wanted to get lost in that forest and lay down cocooned in the depth of the love he saw there. Without realizing what he was doing Dean reached out and pulled Sam up against his bare chest continuing to get lost in Sam’s gaze. 

 

Upon being drawn up against Dean’s chest Sam found himself hugging Dean closer to himself, looking up into Dean’s eyes, tilting his head a bit he let out a small, whispered “Dean?” At the same time Dean leaned forward, his gaze snagged on his brother’s full pink mouth tilted up at him, puffing out his name. Unable to stop himself, Dean’s mouth covered Sam’s, whose lips had been open saying his name. Dean’s tongue pushed forward into Sam’s mouth, hungrily searching out Sam’s tongue, trying to get it to twine with his. 

 

Pulling Sam in closer, he moved so that Sam’s right leg was caught between his own legs. Dean put a hand behind Sam’s head, cementing their mouths in the kiss, his tongue delving deeper into Sam’s mouth as he tried to suck Sam’s tongue into his own. He snaked his left hand down Sam’s back not stopping until he was cupping his ass, pulling his crotch up against his hip. 

 

As Dean began to moan into the kiss, Sam opened his mouth further, allowing Dean in, then suckling at his tongue, then pushing his own in to taste Dean’s mouth. Pulling away for air, Sam gulped, closed his eyes and pushed forward, again claiming Dean’s mouth with another moan. 

 

“Oh god Sammy” he murmured as he rubbed up against his brother and deepened the kiss. Lost in the sensations to his cock and the taste of Sam, without thinking of anything other than more Dean lowered them onto Sam’s bed, never breaking the kiss. 

 

Lying side by side, Sam pulled away from the kiss. “Tell me you love me” Sam whispered, eyes locked with Dean’s. 

 

“Love you so much, so much more than anything, love you Sammy, always,” Dean whispered back, going in for another kiss, rocking up against his brother. Sam was kissing him back like his life depended on the kiss. Dean was lost in the kiss, a drowning man and Sam was his life raft. He clutched the back of Sam’s head, fingers entwined in those silky strands; other hand that was cradling Sam’s ass was now roaming free over his body. The hand was stroking Sam’s ass, then over his hip and palming his dick over his boxers. Then it was in Sam’s boxers, massaging his balls, gripping his dick, back again smoothing over his ass. 

 

“Oh god Dean, please!” Sam was panting into Dean’s mouth. 

 

“Please what Sammy? What?” he murmured into Sam’s neck, continuing to rub his own cock against Sam’s through their boxers. 

 

“More, I need more, Dean please!” Sam breathed softly into his ear. 

 

“God yes Sammy, I need you too. Can I, can I touch you? Will you touch me?” Dean panted pulling Sam’s boxers down to his thighs, then getting his own down past his own ass. He pulled Sam into position so that their cocks were slotted together, then taking Sam’s hand he wrapped it around their cocks, joining them, then wrapped his own hand around Sam’s. Gripping Sam’s hand, forcing it tighter around their now leaking cocks, Dean began pulling Sam’s hand up and down their joined cocks, stroking them, getting them harder. Sam was gasping, making small moaning breaths into Dean’s ear, calling his name softly. 

 

With each gasp, moan and breath from Sam, Dean got closer to reaching his climax. Suddenly Sam stiffened in his arms and shot all over their hands and stomachs. Feeling Sam quivering in his arms sent Dean over the edge. He felt his balls tighten up, his groin was on fire and all he could think was how good this all felt, that having Sammy in his arms like this was heaven, as he added his cum to the coating of their hands and abdomens that Sam had already painted. 

 

Completely spent and totally drunk, Dean passed out in Sam’s arms as he heard Sam murmuring how much he loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peeking through the tattered curtains spilling light across Dean’s face woke him early in the morning. As consciousness slowly lifted the haze from his brain Dean felt the arms wrapped around him but noted the body was not soft and petite, but rather hard and large. Dean opened his eyes, and almost fell out of bed. Sam. He was wrapped in Sam’s arms, in Sam’s bed. The events of last night slowly returned to him. Oh god, what had he done. He had come home and sexually assaulted his baby brother! The brother it was his job to protect! But now it appeared that Sam needed to be protected from Dean. 

 

Feeling sick to his stomach at what he had done to his brother he slowly disengaged himself from Sam and bolted to the bathroom, losing whatever contents his stomach still contained from last night. Dean rinsed his mouth and splashed water on his face. Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered how he was going to face Sam, knowing he would see betrayal and disgust in eyes that used to shine with love and trust. 

 

Re-entering the bedroom Dean hoped to get dressed and out of the room before Sam woke up so he wouldn’t have to face him so soon. But as he walked in he was met by a pair of hazel eyes. 

 

“Hey” he heard Sam call to him. Dean averted his eyes and turned his back on his brother, unable to meet his gaze, sure he would find the accusation in Sam’s eyes that he felt staining his soul. “Uh, hey. I’m just going to get the laundry and go to the Laundromat. See you later okay” he mumbled to Sam as he gathered the laundry into his duffel. 

 

“Dean? Is something wrong, are you okay?”

 

Dean turned to his brother, a look of shock on his face, disbelief in his voice, “Am I okay! How can you ask me that after what happened last night! Of course I’m not okay. How could I be? Look Sam, I’m sorry, but I just can’t face this right now. I’ll be back later” he ground out before turning and bolting out of the room as fast as he could. 

 

“Dean wait” Sam implored as he jumped out of the bed, reaching for Dean. “Don’t go” he pleaded in a broken voice. 

 

Dean couldn’t take hearing the pain in his brother’s voice and fled the house. 

***

 

Sam was devastated when Dean bolted, unable to even look at Sam. This just reinforced Sam’s self loathing, believing himself a pervert for having taken advantage of his drunken brother. How could he have forced himself on Dean when his brother clearly had been too intoxicated to know what was happening. Sure Sam thought that Dean had been into it at the time, but clearly now that Dean knew what his brother had done to him he was too disgusted with Sam to even be in the same house with him, never mind look at or talk to him. 

 

How in the world was he going to make this right? He needed to face facts. There was no way to make this right. Even before he forced himself on his brother, Dean already felt that Sam was a freak, a pain in the ass, just as he had told his friend on the phone last night. He would talk to Dean; beg him to forgive him and to pretend it never happened. Sam would promise him that he would never touch him again if Dean would just forgive him. 

 

Sam sat on the sofa and waited for the next three hours for his brother to come back home. He tried watching the television or reading but was unable to concentrate on either activity. The phone rang and Sam just sat, staring at it, afraid to answer. Afraid it was Dean saying he wasn’t coming home again because of what Sam did. 

 

Finally Sam picked it up “Hello?” 

 

“Sam, uh listen, I finished the laundry but I won’t be home for a while. I’m going to meet Rick for some lunch and then going to the garage to make up for the hours I missed yesterday. Then I’ll probably hit the bar for a while so, yeah, I won’t be home til late tonight. See you tomorrow; make sure you lock up the house tonight.” Dean hung up without giving Sam the opportunity to say anything. 

 

“Oh god, he hates me” Sam thought. “Well of course he does, you’re a pervert” he berated himself. Unable to sit there any longer Sam felt he had to get out, out of the house, out of the whole situation, out of his own head space. Sam ran out the door into the back yard into the woods and onto one of the running trails. He ran fast for as long as he could, losing track of just how long he was running until he came to the cabins near the lake. 

 

There were five cabins, all deserted, some in better repair than others. Sam peeked through the windows of each cabin, finding some in total disrepair, verging on collapse. Two of the cabins seem to have been well kept. One cabin was a small one bedroom affair, containing a great room with a stone fireplace, a sofa in front of the fireplace, a small kitchen with a table and three chairs at which to eat, a bathroom that was really no bigger than a large closet with just a toilet, sink and shower, no tub. Then the small bedroom, containing what looked like a double bed and 1 dresser. 

 

The other cabin was much larger, having three bedrooms, a living room with a fireplace and more furniture, a larger kitchen with a breakfast bar and a separate dining room. There were enough woods between the cabins so that if you stood outside of one of the cabins you couldn’t see the others. The larger cabin was the closest to the lake, the smaller cabin was somewhere in the middle of them all. Sam noticed that there was a dirt road leading from one cabin to the next and extending from the last cabin out into the woods. He presumed that this only made sense that the owners of the cabins had to have a way to get to them without hiking through the trails in his own backyard. 

 

It was still early and he had nothing better to do with his time as Dean was not going to becoming home anytime soon so Sam decided to walk the dirt road in further exploration, maybe the road would take him back to town. 

 

An hour’s hike later the dirt road turned into a gravel road with the woods thinning and a house could be seen peeking through wooded lots every now and then. About half an hour later the gravel road became a full-fledged asphalt road. It brought him to the middle of Burlington, the next town over from where they were staying in Farmington while Dad was busy hunting down a Wendigo in the local state forest. 

 

Sam began the long trek back to their home, enjoying the sunny spring day, trying not to let his mind wander back to the events of last night.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean got home it was just past midnight. He had made sure to not get too drunk at the bar to ensure there would be no repeat of last night. He tiptoed into their father’s bedroom, stripped to his boxers and got under the covers having decided that separate bedrooms would remove the temptation of a near naked Sam sprawled out in bed. 

 

Although he was exhausted sleep was elusive. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling trying to decide the best way to handle what had happened. He could pretend it never happened and hope that Sam would too. Or he could try and apologize to Sam and assure him it would never happen again. He was pretty sure it didn’t matter that much which course he took as he would still be totally screwed ‘cause he was totally in love and lust with Sam, no getting around that anymore. 

 

He closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep, but every time his eyes closed Sam popped up in front of them, rising from his bed, sleepy eyed, calling his name, leaning up and kissing him. Dean let his hands wander under his boxers, fondling his balls in one and hardening dick in the other. He softly stroked up and down a few times getting harder with each stroke. Finally, grasping himself harder, the pace began to quicken as the grip tightened. He let the memory of him and Sam rutting together last night flood completely back in his mind. The way Sam’s high cheek bones had flushed pink, his eyes first wide and staring at Dean, then closed while he panted and came. 

 

Dean could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls and groin tightening. He spread his legs wider, the hand fondling his balls slipped lower to massage the soft skin just below them, then slipping farther back to play with his hole. He could feel it flutter as he played with it, wondering how it would feel to have Sam there at his hole. And with that picture in his mind Dean came, shooting over his fisted hand, up his abdomen almost to his neck. 

 

“Oh god Sammy, I’m sorry,” he moaned to himself. “What am I going to do?” He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, finally deciding he would just try and pretend last night had never happened and try to stay away from Sam as much as he could manage. He would get up extra early to get out of the house before Sam woke up, spend more time working at the garage, then come home just to check on Sam and then go out for the rest of the night. He would do this until their Dad came home and Dean would be able to use him as a buffer between him and Sam. 

 

But as the saying goes, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, so when Dean woke up in the morning it was to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and the sounds of Sam puttering in the kitchen. So much for getting out before Sam woke up. Dean pulled on his jeans and tee and padded out to the kitchen to come face to face with a shirtless, still sleepy looking Sam clad only in jeans that were a bit too large for his slim hips so were riding quite low, looking like they were in danger of slipping all the way down his ass. 

 

“What’re you doing up so early?” Dean asked him, pulling a cup out of the cabinets and training his eyes on the pot and then his cup to keep from having to meet Sam’s eyes. 

 

“So, you going to sleep in Dad’s room from now on? Sam asked; hurt bleeding out in his voice, trying to will the water from spilling from his eyes. 

 

Keeping his back to Sam and trying to keep his voice even and unemotional Dean replied “I got in late and didn’t want to wake you. And I’ll probably be late again tonight so yeah, will probably sleep in Dad’s bed again. Matter of fact I’ll be working a lot of extra hours at the garage too. I’m not sure if I’ll make it home for dinner tonight, so don’t wait for me if you get hungry. I’ll call later and let you know when I’ll be home.” 

 

Picking up his keys from the counter he walked into the living room to sit on the sofa and pull on his boots. Without another word or backwards glance to Sam he was out the door.

***

 

Sam stood in the kitchen, mouth hanging open in shocked surprise. Dean hated him! His brother couldn’t look at him, didn’t want to talk to him or share the same bedroom. Hell he couldn’t even stand to be in the house with him anymore. Putting his still half full coffee mug in the sink Sam headed into his bedroom to finish dressing. Walking through the living room he spied the duffle full of the now clean clothes that Dean had taken to the Laundromat yesterday. Picking it up, he continued on into the bedroom. 

 

As he was putting the clothing away his mind worked furiously over the events of the last 48 hours, trying to come up with a plan on how to deal with everything. He finally came to the conclusion that there was in fact nothing he could do. Clearly Dean didn’t want anything to do with him. He had gone from being a pain in the ass job, to now being a disgusting pervert Dean couldn’t even bear to look at, and Sam just couldn’t deal with it. 

 

Sam decided his needed space to get his head and heart back together. He wouldn’t be able to do that while he could feel Dean’s disapproving presence everywhere in the house even when he wasn’t actually there. Sam decided he would take a week’s “vacation” from the house and Dean to give each of them space before their Dad got home, which shouldn’t be for a least another week, if not longer. It was now Sunday morning. He would pack some clothes and couple of books into his back pack and stay in the small cabin by the lake in the woods. He figured the way Dean was avoiding him, that all he had to do was wait a few hours, call Dean to see if he would be coming home for lunch or dinner, then hike out to the cabin. Dean wouldn’t realize for a day or two that Sam was gone, and by the time Dean found him, and he knew he would find him; hopefully he would have his head together enough to deal with everything. If Dean didn’t find him by the end of the week he would come home anyway so Dean wouldn’t get in trouble with Dad. While John Winchester was not the most affectionate father by any means Sam was pretty sure that he would still be pretty upset if one of his sons disappeared. 

 

By eleven in the morning there was still no word from Dean. Sam had his book bag packed, figuring that Dean would notice a missing duffel a lot faster than the missing book bag. Deciding to bite the bullet, he called the garage. Getting no answer he called Dean’s cell. That rolled over to voice mail. Not leaving a message Sam tried the garage number again, this time it was picked up by Rudy, the owner. 

 

“Hey Rudy, is Dean busy, can I talk to him a minute?”

 

“That you Sam? Sorry kid he’s not here, went to pick up lunch for us”

 

“Ah. Okay, I wasn’t sure if he would be home for lunch today or how long he was working today. Has he said anything about working late, what time he would be heading home before going out tonight?”

 

“Nah, he hasn’t said anything about working late, and the shop closes at 4 on Sundays anyway, so”.

 

“Ok, hey can you leave him a message, tell him that I won’t be home for dinner, I’m going to a friend’s house for a few hours and they asked me to stay for dinner. Tell him don’t worry, that I’ll get a ride home from his dad if it will be after dark”.

 

“Sure kid, no problem, I’ll let him know.”

 

Sam hung up and headed into the kitchen. His bag was packed with a few changes of clothes, his sleeping bag rolled up and ready to go. Now he needed some food to make it through a day or so before he would hike over to Burlington for some shopping. He was pretty sure that he could take a box of cereal and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without Dean noticing a depletion of their groceries. 

 

Food packed, clothes packed, books packed, sleeping bag ready, he picked up his cell and keys, left the house locking the door behind him and set off to the cabin. 

***

 

Getting home at 4:30 Dean knew from Rudy’s message that he could grab a quick dinner, shower, be changed and ready to go out for the night before Sam got home. He felt a little guilty about avoiding Sam so much lately but knew he just couldn’t face him right now. However he also couldn’t ignore the ingrained need to make sure Sam was okay, so he pulled out his cell and called his brother. Sam picked up on the fourth ring but the reception was pretty poor, which was kind of surprising considering kid was in town at a friend’s home. 

 

“Sam, what time are you coming home? Its going to be dark soon, do I have to come and get you before I go out?” Dean tried to keep the aggravation out of his voice over the possibility that he might have to pick Sam up. 

 

“No you don’t have to come get me. Tom’s Dad will drive me home in another hour or so. What time are you leaving?” Sam hoped his brother couldn’t hear the lie in his voice though Dean used to be pretty damn good at reading all things Sammy. 

 

“I’ll be heading out in about half an hour and I’ll be home late so don’t wait up.” Dean said in a curt voice, trying to be as brief as possible as every minute he was on the phone with Sam the guiltier he felt. 

 

“Yeah, ok, see you later.” Sam hung up before Dean could say bye. 

 

Dean stared at the cell feeling like something had been off with Sam during that very short conversation. Then realization hit, uh duh, of course Sam was off, why would he want to talk to someone who had molested him in his sleep! Filled with self disgust he stalked out of the house. 

 

Once again it seemed as though the bar was filled with female versions of Sam, all long legged brunettes with eyes that beckoned to him. Each was like a siren calling to him and it seemed that every time Dean met the eye of one of the young ladies he would get a welcoming come hither stare in return. Dean decided that tonight he would hookup with one of these fine ladies and screw until he couldn’t remember his name and maybe that would help satisfy his lust for the tall leggy brunette at home. After all, last time he was out and denied taking one who reminded him of Sam it didn’t work out quite the way he hoped. So maybe taking the one who reminded him most of Sam would satisfy that itch and then maybe he could keep his mind and hands off of his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

All Monday morning Dean felt off. It wasn’t the hangover from hell that was really bothering him, though that didn’t help. It wasn’t the lack of sleep though that didn’t help either. Something was niggling at the back of his brain and he just couldn’t bring it forward, but he felt like something was off. He had gotten drunk last night, again, but not so drunk as to go into their bedroom and have to keep his eyes and hands off Sam. 

 

He was exhausted from a long night of screwing the pretty brunette who wasn’t Sam, but who in the end had not been able to keep his mind from wandering back to Sam in the middle of the night as he slept. Maybe because the dreams he had of Sam last night included that phone call he had from Sam, his tone of voice when saying Tom’s father would drive him home kept sounding stranger and stranger in his dream. He was pretty sure he was just feeling guilty about avoiding Sam, having not seen him since bolting out of the house yesterday morning and not so much as opening their bedroom door to check on him last night or this morning. 

 

Finally, unable to shake the feeling something was wrong Dean called home only to get no answer. Trepidation growing in the pit of his stomach he called Sam’s cell. When Sam picked up Dean practically jumped through the phone “Sam, where the hell are you? Why aren’t you home? If you go out you’re supposed to call and let me know!”

 

Sam tried for a put-upon tone and with a huff answered, “I’m at the library Dean. I still have school projects to finish even if it is spring vacation. I’ll talk to you later, you’re not supposed to talk on cell phones in the library” and with that he hung up. 

 

Dean stared at his cell for a moment, not believing his brother hung up on him. Knowing he was safe but still feeling like something was off. Sam knew the rules. Even if he hadn’t wanted to talk to Dean he could have sent a text or left a voice mail that he was going out. He decided he was going to have to bite the bullet, go home early and spend the night at home with Sam, make sure the kid was ok. After all Dean was an adult, he should have enough self control while sober to keep his hands and mouth off his kid brother. He would stop on the way home and pick up some Chinese take-out for dinner for them. 

***

 

Sam knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep lying to Dean. He didn’t want to get in a fight and refuse to come home, and he was pretty sure that the next call he got from Dean would in fact be him ordering Sam home. So Sam did the only reasonable thing left, and turned off his phone, trying to tell himself it was the smart thing to do to save the battery life. He could turn it on every now and then to check for messages or to send Dean a message letting him know he was ok and would be home by the end of the week. Sam figured if he sent Dean a text later telling him he wouldn’t be home for dinner again tonight that it wouldn’t be until tomorrow morning or afternoon that his brother would realize that he had in fact left home. 

***

 

Dean left work extra early, unable to shake the strange feeling that something was up with Sam. Unlocking the front door and walking into the kitchen with the take-out in hand he called for Sam, assuming he was in his bedroom as Dean hadn’t seen him in the kitchen or living room. Receiving no answer he stomped down the hallway to the bedroom. 

 

“Sam, when I call you answer me dammit!” Dean yelled as he stormed down the hallway. Still not receiving an answer, he threw open the bedroom door only to be faced with a room with no Sam. Standing there dumbfounded it took him a minute of vacillating between anger and panic to pull out his cell and call his wayward brother. The phone rang six times before switching over to voice mail. Ok, now it was panic. Even if the kid was still in the library he would at least answer the phone, even if to say he couldn’t talk, and who the hell stays in the library from morning til night anyway! 

 

Getting ready to redial he noticed he had a voicemail message. It was Sam, telling him he wouldn’t be home for dinner. That’s it! He won’t be home for dinner! No other explanation, no telling him where he is! Hell no! Sam knew better than that. Dean called again, got voicemail again, this time leaving a message. 

 

“Sam, you better call back right now and then get your ass home or so help me god I will beat your ass.”

 

Two hours later with no further contact from Sam, Dean was in full panic mode and was even considering calling their Dad for help. After a half hour had gone by and no Sam arriving at home and all calls still going to his voice mail, Dean had driven to the library. The librarian that Dean questioned was pretty sure that Sam had in fact never been there at all today. He would ask Sam’s friends if they knew where he was, but he didn’t know any of his friends. The only name he recalled hearing was Tom from last night, but realized he didn’t know Tom’s last name or even exactly where the kid lived. School was on break so he couldn’t even go hang out there tomorrow and question the kids about Sam. 

 

It was now dark and Dean had no clues to go on. All he knew for sure was that Sam had left and it was his fault. First he molested him then he ignored him. Sam was the kind of kid who would need to talk, need support after something like that, but Dean had just not been able to face the pain he had caused his brother. He had taken the easy way out and just hoped that in time Sam might be able to forgive him. However, it now appeared that Sam couldn’t forgive him and left to get away from him. 

 

Dean vowed to find him and bring him home. It wasn’t safe for Sam to be out on his own in the normal world, never mind all of the supernatural shit that was out there too. Once he got Sam home safe and sound Dean would leave. Dad would take care of Sam, make sure he was safe. Dean was old enough and experienced enough to take care of himself. It would be hell to be separated from his family, but he had to do it for Sam’s sake. 

***

 

Sam sat at the edge of the lake, picking up stones and tossing them into the water. Watching the ripples form and dissipate, he tried to concentrate on just watching the ripples to keep from thinking of what he had done by running away for the week. He knew Dean would be upset, but he also knew they needed time away from each other. Then, maybe after some time apart, Dean would be able to stand to be in his presence again, maybe even look at him again. 

 

The prospect of being found by an irate Dean was nothing compared to the possibility of returning home to a Dean who no longer loved him. Daylight was fading so Sam decided to head back to the cabin, have some cereal for dinner and maybe do some reading before going to bed. Maybe tomorrow he would hike into town and get some more food and some toiletries he didn’t have room for in his bag when he left home. But he would have to get up and get to it early. He wanted to avoid all roads by the time tomorrow afternoon rolled around as he was pretty sure Dean would be looking for him by then.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning brought sunshine, but a drop in temperature, much closer to the seasonal 60 degrees. The trees were beginning to bud, but leaves had yet to bloom. Everything was still different shades of brown, even the grass was only just starting to green. Sam had made the trek into town relatively quickly, his bag of groceries containing cereal, milk, bread, peanut butter, grape jelly, soap and shampoo had just about depleted his small cash reserve. At the last minute a container of salt had been added, after all, better safe than sorry. 

 

About half way back to the cabin, Sam began to feel like he was being watched, and could hear rustling in the woods behind him and off to his right. Slowing to a stop and turning, he found he was being tailed by a rather scrawny looking golden retriever that looked like it had not been fed or cared for in a while. Sam stood still waiting to see if the dog would approach or leave, but as long as Sam stood and looked at the dog, the dog in turn stood and watched Sam. When Sam called to the dog it just cocked its head at him, but didn’t move. 

 

Turning around Sam continued on to the cabin, keeping check on his new companion. Arriving at his temporary home, he at on the porch step, put the bag down, pulled out a slice of bread from the loaf and offered it to the dog. The golden approached him slowly, sniffed at the bread and then took the offering from Sam. The dog sat on its haunches, leaning against Sam’s legs sniffing him, then reached up and licked his chin. Sam let out a surprised giggle, patted the dog on its side. 

 

“Hey boy, friendly guy aren’t you? What are you doing out here alone, you lost?” His hand traveled up to the dog’s neck noting no collar. “Oh well, you certainly seem hungry, and its time for breakfast. Sorry I didn’t know I would be having company so it’s going to be cereal or nothing.” 

 

Sam went into the cabin with his groceries and put them out on the kitchen counter. Rummaging around in the cabinets he returned to the porch with his box of Cheerios and quart of milk, bowl and spoon. The dog sat watching him eat his breakfast and when Sam was almost done he put the bowl down to see if the dog would eat the cereal too. When it lapped the remaining contents of the bowl Sam put some more in the bowl which was promptly devoured by the dog. 

 

“Okay buddy, sorry, but that’s all for now. We have to make sure we have some for the rest of the week. Don’t worry, we’ll have some lunch in a while” Sam smiled down at his new companion. “How about we go explore the lake?” The dog cocked his head at Sam as if considering the proposal and the stood up with a “woof” in agreement. 

***

 

Dean had gotten next to no sleep, checking his cell throughout the night for some kind of response from Sammy. Nothing! He called again hoping for more than voice mail, but when it rolled over once again to voice mail Dean didn’t leave a message. When he found Sam he was going to pull him in his arms, give him the biggest hug ever, beg for forgiveness for the other night, then he was going to beat the little shit for this stupid stunt.

 

Deciding the best way to start the search for his missing brother was to search through his stuff to see if there was anything that could point him to a person or place where Sam would hide out. There was nothing in Sam’s stuff that gave away the names, addresses or telephone numbers of any of the friends he had made in this town. Dean noted that most of Sam’s clothing was still in the closet, and most of his school books were still piled at the foot of his bed. 

 

He turned his attention once more to the closet and bureau taking inventory of what was still there versus what was missing. It looked like Sam had taken only a few items of clothes with him, but also noting that the sleeping bag was missing. Ok, so that meant Sam had definitely planned on running to a place, not to a friend. He then noted that Sam’s boots were missing, but not his running shoes which were still on the closet floor. 

 

Kicking them to the side to get deeper into the closet, he noted dried mud flakes on the floor. Picking them up he saw mud still caked on the soles. Sam was pretty particular when it came to those sneakers. Actually he was pretty particular when it came to anything of his, so Dean concluded that Sam had been running in the woods versus on the roadway shortly before running away. This was his only lead so far, so he decided to find whatever running trails were in the area and see if they would lead him to his brother, or at least another clue. 

 

Problem was where to start looking for the trails that Sam may have found considering the little town they were in was pretty much surrounded by woodland. Emptying the dregs of his coffee into the kitchen sink, glancing out the window over the sink he realized duh, woods were literally in their backyard. Best place to start would be there.

 

The ground was still soft and spongy from the spring thaw. There was a clear trail entering the woods and there were still footprints clearly visible in the soil, obviously made in the last few days. About 500 feet into the woods the trail split into three different directions and it looked like someone had recently been on all three. Dean was an experienced tracker due to his training as a hunter, and it looked to him like the foot prints were all from the same person as the impressions in the dirt all appeared to be the same size and sole prints. On closer inspection it looked like the prints on the trail leading to the left were older then on the other two trails, so he immediately decided to forgo checking out that trail. Unable to determine which of the prints of the two remaining trails were newest he decided to check the middle trail first. 

***

 

Sam was once again sitting lakeside, now watching the dog swim in the cold water. “Hey, come here boy, time for lunch. You hungry? Come on” he called the dog while unwrapping the sandwiches he had brought with him. They were just finishing the food when the dog suddenly came to attention, ears pricked up and staring into the woods behind Sam. A moment later, Sam could hear rustling in the woods too. Craning his head around he was about to go investigate when he saw a figure emerging into view. Shit! Dean had found him already! Turning back around he hung his head down onto his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Breathing out heavily all he could think of was “Shit! Shit! Shit!” He heard Dean calling to him, but just sat there with his head on his knees.

***

 

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean’s heart rate started to pick up. Why wasn’t his brother answering him? Was he okay? Was he injured? Breaking into a run he called again. 

 

This time Sam slowly stood up and turned around, huffing out a big breath as Dean stopped in front of him. Grabbing Sam by his biceps Dean stood at arm’s length inspecting his little brother. 

 

“Are you ok, why didn’t you answer me!” Clutching his brother to his chest in a crushing bear hug he felt his relief at finding Sam wash over him, which quickly morphed into anger for running away in the first place. Pushing him back out of his arms Dean looked him over again. “Are you ok? You’re not hurt anywhere are you?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Sam responded head down, looking up at Dean through the bangs hanging in his eyes.

 

Letting the anger wash over him, he stared at Sam for a moment, brow furrowed, his mouth in a tight line, head doing a small bob up and down.

 

“Fine huh. You lie to me, you take off, ignore my calls and that’s all you have to say for yourself!” Dean reached back and let his hand fly, leaving a red hand print on his brother’s cheek where he slapped him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said in a small voice. His lower lip stuck out in a small pout, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I was going to come back in a few days. I just thought we needed some time apart for a bit, then maybe you could cool off a bit, not hate me so much.”

 

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?” Getting no response, Dean cupped his brother’s face, forcing him to look up at him. “Sammy, I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. Why would you think that?”

 

Sam looked up at him, eyes full of anguish. “Because I took advantage of you when you were drunk. Because I love you more than I’m supposed to, more than a brother should.” Tears continued falling down his cheeks. 

 

“Sammy, that was my fault not yours! I came home drunk and molested you! I’m a sick bastard who’s attracted to his baby brother. God help me Sam, I love you so much. This is not your fault, please believe me.” Still cupping his brother’s face Dean thumbed away the tears on Sam’s cheeks. 

 

“But you think I’m a pain in the ass that you have to put up with me ‘cause it’s your job. I can take care of myself, I don’t have to be a job.”

 

“Ah Sammy, course you’re a pain in the ass. All little brothers are, and taking care of you is my job because I want it to be. It’s the most important thing in my life, taking care of you. I know you can take care of yourself if you had to, but I want to, I need to take care of you. I love you Sam.”

 

Sam stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his brother, burying his face in Dean’s neck. Murmuring over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you”. 

 

Holding him tight Dean tilted his head down, kissed his brother’s cheek. “Shh, its okay, it’s going to be okay.” 

 

His sobs starting to dissipate, Sam clung to his brother repeatedly kissing his neck while muttering softly “I love you so much, I’m so sorry”. 

 

Running a hand up and down Sam’s back Dean continued to reassure his brother. “Shh, everything is going to be okay. I love you to Sammy, I love you.” Dean took his other hand and held the back of Sam’s head as Sam continued to place soft kisses along his brother’s throat. Dean continued whispering reassurances to Sam as he again and again kissed his brother’s cheek. The hand on Sam’s back started roaming around his side, down his hip and then across his ass. 

 

Sam pulled his hips in tighter to his brother, lifted his face to Dean “You really don’t hate me?”

 

Looking into the pain-filled, watery eyes of his brother, Dean cupped Sam’s face, placing soft kisses to each cheek. “Why would you ever think I could hate you?”

 

“You wouldn’t look at me, hardly talked to me. You moved into Dad’s bedroom and acted like you didn’t even want to be in the same house as me,” Sam replied in a hoarsely. 

 

“Oh Sammy, I was feeling so guilty for what I had done to you. I thought I was protecting you from myself,” he clutched his brother back to his chest. 

 

“Then we’re both guilty Dean, ‘cause I love you.” He kissed his brother’s neck again, not as softly as before. “I love you so much.” Sam started trailing kisses up and down his brother’s throat and side of his neck with mounting intensity. 

 

“Oh Sammy,” Dean’s hands were now cupping Sam’s ass, pulling their hips together, tilting his head down to cover his brother’s lips with his own. He felt Sam’s tongue tentatively take a small swipe of his lips and Dean opened his mouth to suck his brother’s tongue in and used his own to tangle with it. The kiss deepened, growing more passionate. Sam let out a small moan, the sound stoking the growing fire in Dean’s loins. He let his hands wander up under Sam’s shirts, rubbing along his back, around his sides and up his chest until his thumbs ran across those small nipples beginning to bud up as Dean continued to stroke them. 

 

Sam moaned again, pulling his pelvis in even tighter against Dean and giving a small rocking motion against him. Dean pulled Sam’s shirt up to his arm pits, then his hands were undoing Sam’s belt buckle and button on the jeans, unzipping the fly and shoving his hands under his boxers to grab Sam’s ass. Pulling Sam tight against his leg Dean began small pulses with his crotch against Sam’s hip. 

 

Now Sam’s hands were at Dean’s belt, unbuckling it and opening the button and zipper of Dean’s pants, shoving his hands into Dean’s boxers and taking hold of his engorged cock. “Dean, please!” Sam panted, unable to think past the please, he just wanted more.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you, its ok,” Dean nuzzled into Sam’s neck. He took an arm and wrapped it around Sam’s shoulders, the other he held out straight in front of them as he slowly lowered them to the ground. He pulled Sam’s jeans and boxer briefs to his knees. With Sam positioned flat on his back, shirt rucked up, pants down, his cock hard and leaking, face flushed, softly panting as his tongue kept poking out to lick his lips, Dean thought he had never seen anything so beautiful and arousing before. Dean stretched out along Sam’s side, leaned over and began licking and sucking on Sam’s left nipple while caressing his balls. Sam began to squirm and moan a bit louder under this attention, ramping up Dean’s own lust. 

 

Taking his right foot, he pushed Sam’s pants the rest of the way down to his ankles, then rolled over on top of him. Raising his torso up, Dean placed his forearms on either side of his brother’s head, sucking on his bottom lip, then working kisses down his throat, down his chest, sucking along his lower abdomen just to the side of his hips, and finally placing a kiss to the head of Sam’s leaking cock. 

 

Dean drew back from his brother, looking at the way Sam was lying there, fists clenched, eyes closed, cheeks beautifully flushed, lips parted, panting and starting to make small hip thrusts up towards Dean. A litany of whispered “Dean”s began to accompany the panting from Sammy. Dean, becoming too uncomfortable in his own jeans, pulled them down past his own ass. He pushed Sam’s knees up to the side to spread him out so Dean could have more room between Sam’s legs. Kneeling between Sam’s legs he bent over and took his brother’s balls in his right hand, his cock in his mouth and his own dick in his left hand. He was tonguing the head of Sam’s cock, sucking up and down along its length and rolling Sam’s balls in his hand. He took his middle finger and let it trail behind Sam’s balls, rolling around the sensitive skin behind them and then farther back to massage Sam’s hole, all the while still sucking on his cock. 

 

Sam’s panting began to grow shallow, his tongue coming out to lick his lips more often, eyes squeezing shut harder. He began moaning, “Dean, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh, god, Dean” in warning. 

 

Dean pulled off his dick, began stroking his own in earnest while still stroking along Sam’s hole. Dean took in the sight of his brother squirming and panting. He glued his eyes on the way his brother’s sphincter fluttered and the way the silky skin felt under his fingertip as it fluttered as if in anticipation. With two more strokes to his own dick, Dean was coming all over his fist. He bent forward again, pulled Sam’s cock back into his mouth and with one long hard suck Sam was coming into his mouth. 

 

Dean collapsed back down next to his brother, pulled him into his arms whispering “I love you Sammy” into his ear. They stayed like that for a few minutes, coming down from their orgasm highs when Sam suddenly started to giggle. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked, a little on the insulted side. 

 

Continuing to giggle, Sam rolled Dean onto his back pointing to the dog they had forgotten about. “I think we traumatized our audience,” Sam said. 

 

Dean looked over at the dog who was lying down a few yards away. The dog’s body was facing them, but his head was turned away. Dean let out a snicker, patted his brother on the chest. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go home.”


End file.
